bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Cold Steve Austin
"Stone Cold" Steve Austin is a professional wrestler currently a member of the Bobson Wiki universe in the SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 league. He is currently the Hardcore Champion and is a former Intercontinental Champion in that universe. He also competes in the WWE 12 Universe canon where he's a part of the SmackDown! brand. History (SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007) Year 1 Debut Steve Austin appeared in the first ever episode of RAW, teaming up with Randy Orton and John Cena to somehow lose to Cactus Jack, Rey Mysterio and Paul Burchill in the main event six man tag team match. His next appearance would be in a fatal four way tables match with Mysterio, Batista and Dude Love, but Austin would again come up short. However, Austin would compete again later on that night to take part in a six man battle royal that was won by Mr Kennedy. The Great American Bash After a couple of months of inactivity, Austin returned on the SmackDown! before The Great American Bash and demanded a match on the PPV. He was given the chance to earn a match against whoever he wanted on the PPV if he was able to beat Chris Benoit on that episode of SmackDown! Austin won the match to not only win his first match in the league but earn a PPV match. At the Great American Bash, Austin picked a fight with Jerry Lawler in the bar and knocked him out. Austin then competed in a fatal four way on the SmackDown! after the PPV, but was unable to win the match which Tazz ended up winning. Fighting For Titles After a rough start to his SVR 07 career, Austin started targetting the championships and was somehow given a spot in a battle royal for a spot in the World Title elimination chamber at Unforigven. However, he didn't fare well being eliminated first. He was however successful in winning a fatal four way on SmackDown! to earn an Intercontinental Championship match at the PPV instead. He came very close in the ladder match with Rob Van Dam at Unforgiven, but only just missed out on the title. He was away from action for a couple of months afterwards but he returned to earn another shot at RVD's title after defeating Davari, Hulk Hogan and Mankind in a fatal four way match on SmackDown! At Survivor Series, he finally won the Intercontinental Championship after defeating Rob Van Dam for his first championship in the league. Intercontinental Championship, World Title Push Rob Van Dam invoked his rematch clause on the night after Survivor Series in "Rematch RAW" but Austin prevailed. RVD was given one last chance at the title in a TLC match with Austin at Armageddon. The loser of the match would be banned from another crack at the title as long as the winner was champion. Austin was unsuccessful in retaining the title with RVD winning his second IC title. Despite losing the Intercontinental Title, Austin was ranked high enough to warrant him a spot in the Elimination Chamber match at New Year's Revolution for the World Heavyweight Championship. After losing a tag team match with Jim Neidhart against Bret Hart and Roddy Piper, Austin moved onto the PPV and the Elimination Chamber. Austin impressed in the chamber match, eliminating Lance Cade off the bat and making the final three. However, he was eliminated by Bret Hart and narrowly missed out on the title. Fall From Grace Austin rolled onto the Royal Rumble match, after defeating Lance Cade on RAW. Austin was one of the favourites to win the Rumble match having made a huge impression in the chamber match. However, he struggled to make impression and was unable to win the match. Austin tried to redeem himself by winning an elimination six man match on SmackDown!, but was the first man eliminated. He tried to get into the Hardcore Title match at Wrestlemania by winning a six man ladder match on RAW, but the match was won by Davari. Road To Wrestlemania An Interconinental Title tournament was announced after No Way Out with the winner earned a spot in a triple threat match with Rob Van Dam and new champion Gregory Helms. Wth Austin now eligible to win the title again, Austin took part and won his quarter final match on SmackDown! against Mark Henry. On the same episode, he took advantadge of a wounded Hardcore Champion Sniskty to win his Hardcore Champion with the intention of holding to belts at the end of Wrestlemania. Sadly, that plan went up in smoke as Austin was beaten by Umaga in the semi final of the IC Tournament. However, Austin still held the Hardcore Title and would take part in the six man Hardcore Elimination Chamber match for the title at Wrestlemania. Wrestlemania Austin wound up winning that chamber match at Wrestlemania, eliminating Sniskty in the end to retain his title. Austin then made a surprise appearance in the 5 on 5 Elimination match between Team Neidhart and the Hart Foundation later on in the show. He would help Team Neidhart in the match by starting off for them with Triple H and Finlay. With all of Team Neidhart's jobs on the line, Austin was sacrificing his Hardcore Title at the same time but he insisted on helping out Team Neidhart. And he made an emphatic impact early on in the match, eliminated Bret Hart 3 minutes into the match. Austin would go on to last 43 minutes before being eliminated by Shelton Benjamin. However, his team went on to win the match and Austin retained his job and Hardcore title. Austin appeare ONE MORE TIME at Wrestlemania taking part in the impromptu Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal as the 28th entrant but was unable to win. Year 2 Post-Wrestlemania Due to his success at Wrestlemania, Austin was announced as a participant of the King Of The Ring tournament with the winner earning a shot at the World Champion at Summerslam. He was drawn with Intercontinental Champion Gregory Helms in the first round. It was decided that this match would also be for both Helms' belt and Austin's Hardcore Title in a title unification match. However, the match ended Helms getting counted out. Although Austin won the match, Helms retained the title while Austin kept his. Regardless, Austin progressed to the next round. Austin would progress to the Semi-Finals after the match between The Great Khali and Jim Neidhart went to a draw. Feud With Gregory Helms It was deemed that Austin and Helms would have a rematch with both belts again on the line at Backlash. However, this match would be a 30 minute Ironman match due to the high stakes of the bout. Both Austin and Helms would defend their belts beforehand in "Pick Your Poison" matches where each man would pick the other's opponent. Austin successfully defended the Hardcore Title on SmackDown! against Helms' friend Matt Hardy, while Helms defended successfully against long-time foe Rob Van Dam. At Backlash, the ironman match ended in a 10-10 draw. With no winner, it was declared that both men retained their respective belts. History (WWE 12) Stone Cold was drafted to the SmackDown! brand in the WWE 12 Universe mode canon. He debuted on SmackDown! by engaging in a feud with Batista. Austin would defeat Batista in a singles match on SmackDown!, with Batista returning the favor a few weeks later. Trivia *Austin wrestled against 39 OTHER WRESTLERS at Wrestlemania having took part in the Hardcore Elimination Chamber match (against 5 others), the 5 on 5 elimination match (against 5 others) and the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal (against 29 others). *Steve Austin has the joint-first shortest Intercontinetal Championship reign in history, tieing Shelton Benjamin's reign of 1 month *Austin is one of the more popular wreslters in the league, despite him struggling for success throughout his career. His triple-header at Wrestlemania caused him to be one of the most over wrestlers in SVR07 history! *Austin is the only person to have won a championship on SmackDown! after defeating Sniskty for the Hardcore Championship. *Austin shares traits of the Stone Cold Steve Austin from the WWE 2K14 NewLegacyInc universe, including his love of beating Debra. Championship And Accomplishments *Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) *Hardcore Championship (1 Time & CURRENT) *Royaliest of Rumbles Winner (2016) Category:Wrestlers